1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an actuating device for use in a powered screwdriver.
2. Related Prior Art
Automation is an inevitable trend in order to reduce cost related to labor in industry. Labor is replaced with machines in many assembly lines, however labor is irreplaceable under some circumstances, e.g., in a station for fabrication of a wide variety of products. In this case, a worker is often equipped with a powered tool. The worker can adapt himself or herself to various processes which are related to different products and the powered tool can increase efficiency of a repeated action.
Powered screwdrivers are often used in assembly lines for vehicles. A powered screwdriver includes a tool head attachable to a driving mechanism. A conventional driving mechanism includes a motor, a circuit which is connected with the motor, a gear train which is connected between the motor and the tool head and an actuating device. The actuating device consists of a bar which is pivotably linked to the powered screwdriver and a normally open push-button switch which is connected with the circuit. The bar is in engagement with the normally open push-button switch. The motor will be in operation when a worker grips the bar with one hand so as to press the normally open push-button switch. The operation of the motor stops when the worker releases the bar. The worker may feel pain in his or her said hand after many hours of gripping the bar. This invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problem.